warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tribe of Endless Hunting
templates should we create a png for cats who are in the Tribe of Endless Hunting like StarClan or Dark Forest do? Speckledclaw (talk) 22:58, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Style Concerns *History needs expansion. *Needs TONS of references. Stoneteller stated that the ToEH doesn't communicate with them in dreams here: Paperback version of Dawn, first sentance, page 305. "Do you share dreams with your ancestors?" Cinderpelt asked. "Share dreams?" he echoed. "No, I interpret the signs of rock and leaf and water, and know that this is the voice of the Tribe of Endless Hunting". [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 16:32, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :You should be using the new References template that we have in place, rather than just slapping this arbitrarily here. I'm also inclined to say that is not solid indicate that the ToEH does not communicate in dreams. Stoneteller never does say where or exactly what those signs are. He uses generalities that work only from the perspective of someone who knows what he means by "Signs of rock and leaf and water" means. It's suggestive of dreaming not being a tool, but nothing particularly definitive. **goes to alter some wordings and use the reference template** [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:59, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :I just noticed that Cinderpelt, who was not on the journey, is the one you have talking to Stoneteller in your type-up... I think you've got an error and I don't have a copy of Dawn here, so I cand double check it. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:12, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Eh... this is Dawn, and all the cats were on the second journey, Cinderpelt included. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes']](Tiger's Lair) 00:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::*snicker* Sorry, that was just to funny not to *snicker* at. I know that you haven't read the books lately, but I just had to. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::There's also the issue that the New Prophecy was really a big suck-fest through the end. *shrugs* considering I didn't enjoy any but the first few volumes of the series, it's no surprise that the series pretty much blurs together. And considering it was another scramble to get things done and organized before I left for work, Eu, there's no need to make snide comments. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Uh, when you said that she was with a "StarClan cat", and that they were reunited at last (at least, it think that's how the books put it), how do you know that Silverstream didn't join Feathertail? In the last couple of chapters of Dawn (I'll get a page number soon) it says that Leafpaw saw two cats, one big and the other a little smaller, in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's cave (or waterfall), while Crowfeather is sitting vigil for Feathertail after his naming ceremony. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Silverstram is a member of both StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting. oh, and can you to stop fighting if thats what's going on, please? Warrior♥ 17:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) : If you read, you'd see that that conversation was over a year ago :)––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 02:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : : : : Wasn't there a tribe cat killed by sharptooth? Or carried away?? -Mallie 5:21 25 August 2010 : : @Mallie, Yup. Star That Shines On Water, a queen in the Tribe. She's the one that talked to the Clan cats (Stormfur, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt) not long after they arrived for the first time. Maplefrost! Bluestar and Squirrelflight forever! 02:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) list of cats in the tribe of endless hunting Feathertail, Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits, Star That Shines On Water, Scree Beneath Winter Sky, Rock Beneath Still Water, Mist Where Sunlight Shimmers Only cat? On the page (In the History section I think.) it says that Feathertail is the only confirmed Tribe of Endless Hunting member,but now there is about ten (e.g.Stoneteller (NP),Cloud...) shouldn't we change the history section so it makes sense that there is now ten confirmed members? Dovey Newbie! 19:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Fall and Slant Okay so shouldn't these cats, Fall and Slant, have their own pages. The problem is, we don't know which was the tom that Jayfeather met and which was the she-cat. -- 17:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For the discription for each we could say either a tom or she cat. We have that for Sky, do we not? We're unsure of his gender and description. [[User:Cloudskye|'Law']][[Warriors Wiki:Books|'liet']] ''Me'' 19:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Or We could just say that they are cats with unknown genders. We need pages for Fall and Slant considering we have pages for Shellheart's Grandfather and Leafstar's Mother Redfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 01:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Stencil There's StarClan cat versions, so we need dead tribe cat (Tribe Of Endless Hunting) stencils. i have some ideas if anyone needs them... :3 Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:14, February 10, 2016 (UTC) affiliations&charart Why is the Tribe of Endless Hunting ever listed in the affiliations section in the charcat? it is only listed in the "post-death" section, while StarClan is always listed in the "affiliations" section. Also (agreeing with Moons), I think we should create a Tribe of E.H. blank. --Falcon 49 (talk) 20:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Actually, it is listed on cats such as Half Moon, so if it's not there then I guess we forgot to add it. Ok thanks... may I create the Tribe of E.H. blanks? Falcon 49 (talk) 21:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) You can't just create blanks, PCA has to come to a consensus(usually by vote) before blanks are made. Then, the artist is chosen by vote, also view this, as creating blanks was shot down recently ish here. Also when you switch the affiliation, put the old one under past Fade as they get older?? What does it mean that the tribe of endless hunting cats fade as they get older? Does that mean they fade away and leave the tribe of endless hunting (like starclan cats eventually fade when they are forgotten , or die in starclan) sooner then starclan cats? Or is it just about design? if it is the first thing can someone explain how half-moon or feathertail fade? Goldexx (talk) 04:35, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Goldexx :I think it's just like StarClan.. We know very little about the Tribe of Endless Hunting, now that I think of it...